Over the years, various techniques and systems have been developed for damping vibrating devices, such as motors and compressors. Generally, such techniques and systems attempt to reduce the effect of vibrating devices on surrounding structures by isolating the vibrating device. For example, vibration isolation mounts having a rubber cylinder positioned between a support structure and a vibrating device mounted thereon have been used to isolate the vibratory motion of the vibrating device by absorbing vibrations. However, the vibration absorbing ability of such visco-elastic cylinders degrades over time. In addition, such traditional vibration isolators may introduce undesirable compliance into an interface between the vibrating device and its structural support base. Furthermore, traditional vibration isolators may not be acceptable for use in aerospace applications, among others, due to the weight and complexity associated with such systems.